Impossible TARDIS
by animefan021513
Summary: The doctor and Clara are looking for something impossible something only someone impossible can find so what happens when this impossible thing tells Clara something important she must do for The Doctor?


"Doctor what are we looking for?"

"Something important."

"Okay what are we looking for that's important."

"A thing, It's a thing a blue thing."

"Okay but there are lots of blue things in here."

"A sphere, a glowing blue sphere."

"Hmm and you needed my help why?"

"Because I need someone who is impossible to look for something impossible."

"Oi! hold on a minute how am I impossible?"

"You just are but in a good way anyways can you help me out of here, I seem to be buried underneath what I've been looking through."

"Oh what am I going to do with you?"

...

"Thank you Clara wait what's that in your hand."

"It's just a dusty old sphere."

"A sphere eh?"

"Yea but you said it would be glowing blue, now correct me if I'm wrong but this sphere isn't doing much of glowing."

"You are wrong."

"Doctor I'm looking at it and its not glow..."

The Doctor snatched the sphere away from her, blew the dust off and whispered something in a strange language that sounded beautiful, then the sphere began to shine brightly and went from a bright gold to a blue. "Doctor?"

"Doctor what was that who said that?"

He simply held up the sphere looked at her and made a hand motion to go to the console. When they got to the console he put the sphere into the small gap in the control panel and gold and blue dust circled around the Doctor and then around Clara but instead of going back which the doctor thought it would the dust stayed floating around Clara only to grow brighter. "You have quite an impossible girl Doctor she is unique."

They looked up the stairs and saw this beautiful woman with a blue dress on coming down towards them. "Excuse me who are you and how am I impossible."

"Tell me how she is impossible TARDIS."

"Wait she can't be the TARDIS she is human, flesh, and blood."

"Yes and she is the TARDIS now shut up so she can answer me like she is supposed to."

"My, my Doctor has she really upset you that much, has her existence upset you that much that you will yell at her and make her cry?"

The doctor looked at the crying Clara and fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry Clara, but I need to know who and what you are."

"I told you I'm Clara! I'm human and I'M CLARA!"

"But you can't be! The Clara I met her full name was Clara Oswald and she worked in a pub in Victorian London and she died! I watched her die!"

"But I am Clara! Clara Oswin Oswald!"

The woman now walked over to her and wiped away her tears. "Why doesn't he know who I am?"

"He does sweetheart, but he doesn't understand because you **were** there."

"How?"

The doctor looked at the woman and Clara with tears of his own. Then the woman whispered in her ear which made Clara stop crying and look wide eyed at the doctor but not out of shock no never that...It was out of sadness a whole new sadness she had never felt before. "TARDIS what did you tell her?"

"That is between Clara and I, you mustn't know trust me when I say you cannot know and if you try and get it out of her I will erase your memory of her saying it to her, no I will not punish her because she cares for you, more than I ever could."

The woman's body slowly disintegrated into blue and gold dust going into the TARDIS's console and a huge explosion of light spread throughout the entire TARDIS. "Clara I don't care if she erases my memory I need to know what she had said to you."

"Word for word this is what she said, 'He is an old man that has lived many lives. Many of which he has had many companions but not a single one has seen all of his lives in person. One day his past and present and perhaps his future will be in jeopardy putting his present self in extreme agony...He will die if you don't help him...Jump into his life and call out his name with every life you see until he hears you and don't take no for an answer travel with him Clara and don't give up. Please protect him from his being too brave and being too kind and sacrificing too much. Protect him. When you do that, when you travel through his lives that will be the only life you've ever known at the time but you will call for the doctor nonetheless. Protect him Clara, please protect him, and when you are faced with the decision to save his life from agony you must be brave and act like you never heard any of this. You must be brave Clara you're his impossible girl, now protect him.' And that's all she said."

"What!?"

The doctor was crying now when he heard all of this, but he was also happy that now he knew why she had been here and there. At that moment the same blue and gold dust from before went into his forehead and he collapsed. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"He will, I took away his memory as far back as when you two found my sphere."

"Oh okay but will he be alright?"

"Yes just tell him that you found me and you knew where to put me cause I told you and he will take you to a planet that is a beach and with a machine he will change you into your swimsuit and he will be in his TARDIS swim trunks."

"Um, okay."

...

"Clara we need to go look for something."

"What is it?"

"Something important, something impossible...what's that?"

"This blue thing I found it in the 11th storage unit at the end of 11th hallway."

"Ah well then it's time to go."

"Go where?"

"It's a surprise...Clara why does it look like you were crying?"

"Just thinking of my mum."

"Everything will be fine you have me here with you."

_No doctor you have me, I have to protect you...Even now as you push buttons and pull levers driving your TARDIS I never want to see that day where I have to see you in pain._

"We're here!"

Clara opened the door and she smiled with a single tear going down her cheek. "Clara why are crying?"

"My mum used to take me to the beach..."

"Well let's not forget her, she would want you to have fun."

Clara nodded her head and began to look at him with a smile on her face when he changed them in their swimsuits with the outfit machine and she hooked her arm and his. "A planet that's a beach?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Just a guess."

"Ah well Clara I have something to tell you."

"Yes what is it?"

"No matter what happens to me in the future if I am in pain, if I am in agony do not save me."

"Why?"

"Because it could put in danger...I don't know what it is but it could put you in danger."

_If only you knew Doctor._

"But there is another thing."

"Yes?"

"I love you, and thank you for being my impossible girl."

"I...I love you too Doctor...Thank you for being there for me."

:3


End file.
